Doctor Strange Vol 2 1
| cover date = June, 1974 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Roy Thomas | writers = Frank Brunner; Steve Englehart | pencilers = Frank Brunner | inkers = Dick Giordano | cover artists = Frank Brunner | colorists = Glynis Wein | letterers = John Costanza | editors = Roy Thomas | previous = Marvel Premiere #14 | next = Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #2 }} "Through an Orb Darkly" is the premiere issue of the second ongoing Doctor Strange comic series. It is also the first volume of a Doctor Strange title to receive an issue #1 (the previous volume was originally titled Strange Tales before it was changed to Doctor Strange). The issue was writen by Steve Englehart and illustrated by Frank Brunner and Dick Giordano. Brunner also provided the cover illustration. The book was colored by Glynis Wein, lettered by John Costanza and edited by Roy Thomas. It carried a June, 1974 cover date and had a cover price of .25 per copy, an increase from other Marvel Comics published earlier in the year, which had a cover price of .20 per copy. This issue follows Doctor Strange's adventures from his stint in Marvel Premiere and introduces a new villain - the Silver Dagger - a man who breaks into Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum and manages to deal him a crippling blow. To save himself, Doctor Strange must actually enter the Orb of Agamotto and meet the bizarre keeper of that world. Plot Doctor Strange is in a deep malaise. Clea tries to cheer him up by using her magic to perform routine parlor tricks, such as literally pulling a rabbit out of a hat when she speaks the magic word "Abrakadabra". Her trick succeeds in cheering Stephen up, but he is very weary from his previous adventures. He summons his manservant Wong to prepare the Mists of Morpheus and to also clean the Cloak of Levitation. While Strange sleeps, a villain known as the Silver Dagger lurks on the ledge outside the giant window of the Sanctum Sanctorum. He produces a magic bolt that transforms Clea's bunny rabbit into a giant hare that fills the entire room. Clea is astonished, but by no means afraid -- that is until the rabbit leaps through the window and onto the streets of New York. Clea is worried about what effect such a gross use of magic might have on the mortal population. While she contemplates this matter, the Silver Dagger sneaks past her into the mansion. He uses mesmerism to transfix Clea, forcing her to remain still and silent. Wong enters the chamber and finds the Silver Dagger. He tries to defend his master's home, but the Dagger kicks him in the midsection and knocks him unconscious. The Silver Dagger then creeps into Doctor Strange's meditation chamber and hurls a dagger into the mage's back. Stephen falls to the floor. inside the Orb of Agamotto.]] When Wong comes to, he rushes into the room to find Stephen bleeding on the floor. He is near death and he hoarsely asks Wong to fetch the Cloak of Levitation and the Orb of Agamotto. When Strange stares into the Orb however, he sees Death staring back at him. Without warning, Strange suddenly finds himself under attack as serpentine tentacles reach out from within the Orb and drag him inside of it into an alien pocket dimension. Surveying the bizarre environment, he finds a caterpillar sitting atop a giant mushroom smoking from a hookah. The caterpillar acknowledges that Strange is in fact inside the Orb of Agamotto and that the world within is actually "unreality". Doctor Strange knows that whoever attacked him might very well go after Clea as well and he refuses to remain there while his love is in danger. The friendly face of the cartoonish caterpillar morphs into a more malign visage and tells Strange that he cannot leave. Strange refuses to submit and fights back. The caterpillar relents and tells him that the only way to exit the Orb of Agamotto is to find its absolute center. Reluctantly trusting in the caterpillar's directions, Doctor Strange flies off, ready to engage any perils that may face him. Appearances Featured Characters: * Doctor Strange Supporting Characters: * Clea * Wong Villains: * Silver Dagger Other Characters: * Agamotto Creatures: * Giant rabbit Locations: * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Greenwich Village :* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Amulet of Agamotto * Cloak of Levitation * Eye of Agamotto * Fangs of Farallah * Mists of Morpheus * Orb of Agamotto Vehicles: * None Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in Doctor Strange Special Edition #1, the Doctor Strange: A Separate Reality trade paperback and Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 3. * The tagline to this issue is: "It Lurks Within the Crystal Ball!" * The title to this issue is a variation of the 1977 Philip K. Dick novel Through a Scanner Darkly. Another such variation is "Through a Mirror Darkly!", which was the title to issue #4 of the first volume of Tomb of Dracula. * This premiere issue continues the storylines chronicled in Marvel Premiere #3-14. * This issue includes spot illustration ads for Haunt of Horror #1 and Giant-Size Chillers #1. * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp Series A, #23 - Sgt. Fury. * Doctor Strange appeared last in Marvel Team-Up, Volume 1 #21. * Clea appeared last in Marvel Premiere #13. * Wong appeared last in Marvel Premiere #12. * Although this is the first issue of the series, it does include the "Strange Mails" letters column with letters relating to Marvel Premiere #12. * In this issue, the elder being Agamotto, takes the form of a caterpillar, similar in look to the one featured in Lewis Carroll's 1865 novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He is not revealed as Agamotto in this story however. * In a rare bit of onomatopoeia, the sound that Strange's summoning gong makes is actually "Wong!" * It is highly unlikely that a kick to the stomach would knock somebody unconscious, especially someone trained in martial arts such as Wong. * Once again, Clea gets duped and captured by one of Doctor Strange's villains. This is a recurring trend for the character. Another such example would be when the Sons of Satannish manipulated her into trying to kill Doctor Strange back in ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 1 #176. See also External Links * Doctor Strange #1 at MDP * Doctor Strange #1 at Comics.org * Doctor Strange #1 at Comic Vine * Doctor Strange #1 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Doctor Strange Vol 2 Category:1974 comic book issues Category:June, 1974 comic book issues Category:Chronologized Category:Issues with plot summaries